Catching Tears
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: Alan is in a good relationship with Eric; or so it seems. Behind doors, Eric is abusive towards Alan. Scared out of his mind, Alan goes to see the one person who he feels the safest around; Fangurl. But she doesn't know what is going on, & her response to the situation may trigger rage, jealousy, & hostility but also love, realization, & confession. Eric/Alan, eventual Alan/Fangurl
1. Chapter 1

Alan Humphries was silent as he entered the Shinigami Dispatch Society that afternoon with his partner and lover Eric Slingby after reaping another soul. Everyone smiled and waved at them, and they would respond in the same action.

Most of the Shinigamis thought that Eric and Alan had one of the best relationships in the entire Dispatch. Even Grell complimented on how amazing she thought it was, since she always saw Eric and Alan hugging and kissing.

But once they got into their office and closed the door, it was a whole new story. Alan swallowed sharply as Eric closed the door to their office. He was expecting Eric to yell at him for making them have to work late again, but he halfway didn't expect Eric to slap his palm against his cheek.

Alan fell on the ground, just barely missing the desk. "What was that for?" Alan asked fearfully as tears developed in the brunette Shinigami's eyes.

"Why the hell were you talking to Ronald about how you got your bruises?!" Eric demanded as he moved closer to Alan. He turned his face so that he hopefully wouldn't receive another slap from Eric. When Alan didn't answer, Eric kicked him in the stomach and stated "Tell me why, now Alan Humphries!"

The brunette Shinigami looked up at Eric slowly and replied with tears rolling down his face "I just was letting him know that I got them from when we collected a soul a few days ago. I promise Eric I didn't tell him anything."

Eric seemed to believe him because he took a few steps back. "Were you flirting with Ronald perhaps?" Eric questioned.

"No, Eric I wasn't, you know he's in a relationship with Fangurl," Alan reminded.

The blonde Shinigami slapped Alan's face again. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me you little bitch," Eric warned in a low voice as Alan's tears kept flowing. "Speaking of Fangurl, I heard you went over to see her the other day." Alan's eyes widened. Yes he had gone to see Fangurl, but it was only to let her borrow some movies for her and Ronald's date night. Eric picked up his death scythe and asked as he pointed the tool at Alan "How many times have I told you to stay away from the Phantomhive's Manor?"

Alan kept silent, but turned his face away from his abusive lover. "How many times Alan?! It's too damn many times, that's what it is; I don't know why you always insist on going over there, but let me tell you this, I will make sure to put a stop to the visits forcefully, if you don't willingly," Eric promised.

"I don't always go over there," Alan whispered as he tried to stop crying. He didn't know why he continued to respond to Eric's statements, because in the end, Eric would win the arguments.

"Really, is that so?" Eric said. "So I guess that instead of going to see Fangurl, you go out on the corners of streets and whore yourself out to anyone who needs it."

Alan looked up at Eric with a shocked look. "Eric . . ." he started.

"Maybe I should just lock you up inside the apartment, that way you would be all mine and I wouldn't have to worry about you so much," Eric suggested.

The brunette Shinigami hung his head and nodded. He knew that it was a lot better to just agree with whatever Eric had to say. "I've got a reaping to go do, so why don't you finish up your paperwork from yesterday."

"Okay," Alan agreed as he slowly stood up and dusted off his suit. He turned to sit down at his desk before he flinched and yelped because there was a violent hand in his brunette hair.

Eric pulled Alan back to where his back rested against the front of Eric, while one of his arms was around Alan's throat and his hand was gripping his hair roughly. In a whispering, yet threatening tone, the blonde Shinigami stated "If I ever have to get onto you about your behavior at work, you will not like the consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

Alan nodded as best he could before Eric released him and pushed him onto the floor. Eric grabbed his death scythe and shoved Alan with his foot before leaving their office.

As soon as Eric left, Alan quickly locked the door and curled up underneath his desk. The brunette Shinigami cried out softly as he wondered what had happened to the Eric Slingby he once knew.


	2. Chapter 2

After drying his eyes, Alan finished his paperwork quickly, gave it to William, and left the Dispatch. He needed some time with the one person who always welcomed him with open and loving arms.

Fangurl Phantomhive sat beside Ciel at his desk coloring a picture while he did his work. "You know what we should do Ciel?" she asked.

"You're not having any sort of party in my manor, and that is that," Ciel stated, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"No, what I'm trying to get at is that tomorrow night is me and Ronnie's movie night, and I'd really appreciate it if you and Sebastian left for a while," Fangurl explained.

"Fangurl the last time we left you alone with that Shinigami, you two threw a party," Ciel reminded.

"Now that was all Ronald's idea. You know my Ronnie's a party animal," Fangurl said.

"I'll consider giving you two alone time, but no promises will be made," Ciel concluded. Then the two heard a knock at the front door. "Sebastian," he called. "There's someone at the door."

The demon butler opened up the front door and was surprised to see Alan standing there. "And what would be the reason for your being here today?" Sebastian asked the Shinigami.

"I'm here to see Fangurl," Alan replied in a whispering tone.

"Alright, please come inside," Sebastian offered. Alan gratefully walked in. "I will retrieve Fangurl for you."

The brunette Shinigami sat down on the stairwell and waited for Fangurl to come. Yes Fangurl was random, wild, and sometimes stupid, but a lot of times, when Alan or anybody needed help or just needed to talk, Fangurl would be the one to go to.

"Hey Alan, what's up?" Fangurl greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Fangurl, I came over just to talk for a little while," Alan said quietly as he stood up.

"Okay great, let's go up to my room and I'll get us some tea to drink," Fangurl replied as she led her Shinigami friend upstairs.

Fangurl watched as Alan walked over to sit on her chaise lounge and noticed something peculiar. "Alan, why are you limping?" she asked.

Alan stopped in his tracks and felt his eyes widen. He wanted to tell Fangurl the truth of what was really going on, but couldn't, out of fear of how she'd respond, and what Eric would do to him. So, on the spot he made up something. "Oh, Grell got into a fight with a demon and I had to jump in and help," he lied.

Fangurl giggled before handing Alan a cup of tea and saying "Well, that's Grell for you, always jumping the gun on things." She didn't catch herself brushing her hand over Alan's but he did. Her touch was gentle against the bruise on his hand.

She got herself some tea and lay down on her bed. "So how have things been with you and Eric? You two still together?" she asked.

Alan shivered slightly at the mention of his lover's name. But he looked at Fangurl and the smile that was on her face, and wanting to keep it there, answered softly "Yes . . ."

Fangurl lowered her eyebrows in concern. Something most didn't know was that Fangurl could read people's expressions like open books and she could tell that Alan was lying to her. "What's wrong Alan, you're not your usual self today," she noticed.

Alan gripped the tea cup tighter in his hands. "Everything's alright, I just don't feel good, that's all," he quickly responded.

"How come?" Fangurl got up and sat down on the chaise lounge next to her Shinigami friend. "Usually you're so happy and cheerful, but today you seem almost depressed."

The brunette Shinigami sighed and tried to think of a good excuse for Fangurl. "I'm just kinda worried about Grell, I mean that demon did hurt him pretty badly," Alan said quietly.

"I'm sure she's okay. If I know Grell, she's probably complaining about it to William and begging for him to make her 'feel better'," Fangurl replied smiling.

Before Alan could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Fangurl, Ronald Knox is here to see you," Sebastian announced.

Then the blonde Shinigami walked into the room. Fangurl stood up and walked away from Alan and up to Ronald. "Hey hun how was work?" Fangurl asked as Ronald hugged her.

"Slow as all get out, but now that I'm here with you, I don't mind time going by slowly," Ronald informed as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then turned and saw his coworker. "Hey Alan-senpai what's up?"

Alan couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He stood up, set his teacup down, and then rushed over to Fangurl, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I have to go . . ." he whispered into the girl's ear.

As Alan rushed out of the manor, Fangurl asked "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, he seemed perfectly fine at work today. Maybe it's just stress," Ronald suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette Shinigami didn't return home until late that night, when he was sure Eric was asleep in bed. Silently, Alan climbed into the bed that he shared with his lover and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Alan looked at the clock and calculated when he would need to get up, in order to leave before Eric got up. He hated sleeping in fear, but it was the only way he could sleep that night.

Getting up at about three thirty that morning, Alan locked himself in the bathroom and showered. The hot water seemed to wake up the sleepy Shinigami. Hurrying as fast as he could, Alan got dressed and left the apartment without waking up Eric. Once he was walking down the cobbled streets of the Shinigami Realm, Alan began to breathe more deeply and slower. At least he could have some alone time for a little bit.

Entering the Shinigami Dispatch Society, Alan quickly scurried past Ronald and Grell and into his office he shared with Eric. Hopefully he could get most of his work done before Eric showed up. Later on that morning, Eric walked in and silently sat down behind his desk to begin his paperwork.

The silent tension that was filling the room was eating Alan alive. He knew that Eric was going to do something at any minute. But Eric never did anything; he just sat there and did his work like Alan.

When lunch rolled around, Alan found Ronald and Grell at a table and joined them. "Hey there little Alan," Grell said as the brunette sat down.

"Hi guys," Alan mumbled.

"So do you men have any plans tonight?" Grell wondered.

"Yeah, Fangurl and me are having a date night at her place," Ronald informed.

"Oh, how is Fangurl, I haven't seen her in a while?" Grell asked.

"She's good, she misses you, Eric-senpai, William-senpai, and Alan-senpai," Ronald said.

"Hmm, I'll have to drop by and see her and Sebby sometime," Grell decided. "How about you Alan, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, Eric and I are probably just gonna find something to do at home," Alan said quietly.

"Well that's good, to have some alone time with your lover," Grell agreed.

Alan cringed when Grell said the word lover. He didn't know what Eric was to him. Yes they were occasional lovers, but ever since he'd started being abusive towards Alan, the two of them hadn't done anything like that. "I've gotta get back to work guys," Alan replied quickly as he stood up.

"You just got here," Ronald reminded.

"I know, but there are some things I need to go work on," Alan quickly spat out before leaving his two friends and coworkers.

When Alan closed the door to his and Eric's office, he didn't expect two hands to grip his shoulders tightly. "Where the hell were you last night?" Eric growled.

Alan felt tears rise in his eyes. But he didn't answer his lover. He then felt himself be shoved into the desk, knocking his head into the corner, where a gash was forming. "Don't you ever ignore me you little bitch, do you understand?!" Eric shouted. The brunette Shinigami nodded as tears glided down his cheeks. He then felt Eric begin to slap and punch at his head, face, and torso. "You were over at Fangurl's again weren't you? Answer me right now Alan Humphries!"

After Eric stopped hitting him long enough for him to respond, Alan said "Yes, I went over to the Phantomhive Manor, but Ronald was over there with me, so it's not like we were alone or anything."

Eric grabbed Alan's face and brought it closer to his. "You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home," Eric warned as he squeezed Alan's face harder in his grip. The blonde Shinigami released his bleeding lover. "Clean your face up, you look like trash."

Alan grabbed several tissues and began to wipe away the blood from the gash on his face. It stung and hurt and Alan wished he could go home alone for a change. But all he could do now was cry.

When it was time for the Shinigamis to clock out for the day, Ronald caught up with Alan as they walked towards their apartments. "I'll tell Fangurl you said hey, alright?" Ronald asked as he opened a portal to the Human Realm. Alan forced a smile and nodded.

Alan Humphries unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. He sat down on the couch and awaited Eric's arrival. The brunette Shinigami's heart pounded as he heard the loud footsteps of his angry lover come down the hall. The front door flew open and Eric stated "Now I will teach you a lesson on what you can expect if I ever hear that you were at the Phantomhive Manor."

Closing and locking the door to their apartment, Eric quickly stepped over to Alan and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall. "Do you think I enjoy this Alan? Do you?" Eric questioned as he slapped Alan's face with his other hand. When he released Alan and watched him fall to the floor, Eric entered the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Alan's eyes widened as Eric knelt down and ripped open his work shirt. "Eric, stop no, don't touch me with that!" Alan yelled as Eric brought the knife closer to him. Eric slammed Alan's head back against the wall, giving him the chance to slice two gashes on Alan's stomach, one on his chest, and another across his cheek next to the gash he'd gotten earlier.

The brunette Shinigami screamed out in pain and watched Eric step back and look at the mess he had created on Alan. As he turned to put the knife back in the kitchen, Alan stood up and fled from the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald and Fangurl were sitting in the living room of the Phantomhive Manor watching a movie. "I'm so glad Ciel agreed to stay upstairs and give us some privacy," Fangurl said as Ronald put more popcorn into his mouth.

"I agree," the Shinigami replied as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Now Ronnie, you know the limitation for kissing is cheeks, nose, and forehead on my face," Fangurl reminded smiling. Ronald Knox grinned as he kissed her cheek.

Just then, there was a loud and continuous banging sound at the door. "Who could that be?" Fangurl wondered as she and Ronald went over to the front door. Opening it up, the two found an emotionally and physically ragged Alan Humphries at their doorstep. "Alan, oh God what happened to you?" she asked taking Alan inside and leading him to the couch.

"Senpai are you alright?" Ronald wondered.

"Ronnie, go get me some water and a rag, he's bleeding," Fangurl instructed.

Alan was crying and holding onto Fangurl. "Eric . . . Eric . . ." was all Alan could say.

"Did Eric hurt you?" Fangurl asked quietly. The brunette nodded. "Why would he do that?"

"He abuses me," Alan confessed, which only made him cry more. Fangurl's eyes widened as she hugged Alan and tried to comfort him.

When Ronald came back in, Fangurl took him to the side. "I need you to leave so that I can tend to Alan. I'm sorry our date night didn't last very long, but we'll do it Friday night alright?"

"Okay, just take good care of Alan-senpai," Ronald requested.

"I will," Fangurl promised. After Ronald left, Fangurl took Alan upstairs to her bedroom and sat him on the chaise lounge. "How long has he been abusing you?"

"Several months, please don't tell anyone, he'll hurt me," Alan pleaded. Fangurl felt sorry for the poor Shinigami.

"Alan listen to me, he cannot hurt you here, okay, you are safe here," Fangurl promised softly as she stroked the brunette's face. Alan leaned in closer to her gentle touch. It had been forever since he'd felt another's loving touch like that. He knew that Fangurl wouldn't do anything to hurt him intentionally.

Fangurl sat up and began to wash off the wounds that Eric had caused Alan to receive. She tried to be as gentle as she possibly could, so as to not scare or hurt Alan any more. "I wish sometimes I could have a relationship like yours and Ronald's," Alan whispered.

"Sweetie, I'll let you in on a little secret; it's nothing serious at all, it's just a casual thing we're doing, but without the love making," Fangurl informed.

"So you two are just really close friends?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'm there for him, he's there for me," Fangurl said.

"I want a relationship like that," Alan replied.

Fangurl set down the rag when she finished cleaning the gash on Alan's face. "Well find you someone special and have that relationship," she suggested.

"But I have to stay with Eric."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. Yes he hurts me, but I still love him," Alan explained as new tears developed.

"If he hurts you, then he doesn't deserve you Alan. No one ever needs to hurt you, you're the adorable one," Fangurl said as she wiped away his tears gently with her thumb. "If you ever need me for anything, you know where I am most of the time. Why don't you stay the night here and then go home tomorrow?"

"Eric will hurt me when he finds out where I was," Alan replied.

"I'll just have Ronald tell him in the morning that you went over to his place for the night," Fangurl said.

Eric looked out the window of his apartment and saw Ronald walking home. "Ronald, have you seen Alan anywhere?" he called.

"Yeah, he went over to Fangurl's all covered in cuts and crying. Fangurl said she'd take care of him," Ronald informed before walking into his own apartment.

Eric stormed out of his apartment and made his way towards Phantomhive Manor. "That little son of a bitch thinks he can hide from me?" Eric said to himself.

"So why don't you sleep in my bed and I'll take the chaise lounge tonight," Fangurl suggested.

"But that's your bed," Alan said.

"Alan it's fine, I want you to be comfortable," Fangurl replied.

"Okay," the brunette Shinigami agreed as Fangurl helped him stand up. Alan held onto Fangurl's hands and refused to let them go. He began to move closer to the girl until he kissed her lips hesitantly.

Fangurl ran one of her hands through his hair while placing her other hand on his cheek gently. Alan wrapped both arms around Fangurl and held her as they deepened their kiss. Alan knew this was wrong, but at the moment it felt so right, because with her, he was actually happy.

The two of them didn't even notice Eric looking in at them from outside in a tree. Anger, sadness, and jealousy filled Eric's heart. His Alan had found someone else to latch onto, someone who he thought loved him more than Eric did. He left the two of them and returned to the apartment.

Alan and Fangurl pulled away from each other. "I'm sorry," the brunette apologized as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Alan, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," Fangurl replied quietly. She ran a hand through his hair before looking into his eyes and whispering "Let me take you away from Eric; let me protect you from him, and you start over with someone who will never hurt you."

Fangurl took his hands, but heard him reply sadly "If I do, then I'll hurt him, and I know that somewhere inside he loves me still." The girl felt her heart drop into her stomach; but she wanted Alan to be happy.

She nodded, and kissed his lips again. "Just know that you will always have me." Fangurl pulled away and pointed to her bed. "Now just lie down and get a peaceful night's sleep." The Shinigami climbed into her bed and watched as the girl lay down on the chaise lounge and covered herself up with a throw blanket. She looked over at him and whispered "Sleep well Alan." He smiled back at her before lying his head on the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alan awoke and went over to sit next to a sleeping Fangurl. She looked so beautiful and calm while she slept; and Alan loved this side of Fangurl a lot.

Brushing his hand across her face, Alan thought about what it would be like to be with Fangurl; the crazy girl who everyone knew; who made an entrance anywhere she went. But Alan loved that about her, he loved that she wasn't afraid to show people her true colors. Fangurl opened her eyes and smiled at him. Alan bent down and kissed her lips. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I have to return to my apartment, but hopefully I'll see you again."

"You will, just come see me whenever you need me," Fangurl responded as she gently stroked Alan's face before kissing the Shinigami one more time. He hugged her tightly before leaving.

Alan slowly entered his apartment and saw Eric sitting in a chair just staring at the wall. "Eric?" he asked cautiously.

"Just tell me why," Eric growled.

"Why what?" Alan asked.

"Why the hell were you making out with Fangurl last night?" Eric shouted as he stood up. The brunette was frozen as he looked at his feet. "What, you think she's better than me, you think she can love you more than me?!"

Eric yanked Alan over to him and possessively wrapped his arms around the smaller Shinigami. "No one touches my property, and I mean no one Alan." Eric crushed his lips against Alan's, almost threatening to bruise them.

Alan struggled to get away from his aggressive lover. "Eric, stop, let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!" he yelled.

But Eric Slingby had different plans for Alan. He pulled Alan into their bedroom and forced him onto the mattress before literally ripping the clothes off of Alan's body. The brunette struggled and pleaded for Eric to stop, but the blonde had no intention of stopping until he made his point crystal clear.

When he was finished with Alan, he left the sore, bruised, and crying man lying there after he said "You're just like a whore, easy to control and weak." Alan laid there and cried until he could move again.

As quickly as he could, Alan got dressed and rushed over to the Phantomhive Manor, only to fall to his knees after knocking on the door. Luckily, Fangurl answered the door and took the broken Shinigami into her arms. "What happened sweetie? Tell me what happened," she whispered as they went into the living room.

"Eric took advantage of me," Alan cried in an ashamed tone.

Fangurl understood and softly stroked the brunette's head. "It's okay Alan, it'll be okay; you're safe here alright? Eric can't touch you here remember?" she reminded softly.

Alan buried his face into Fangurl's neck. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't care about me like you do," Alan said as he began to play with a strand of Fangurl's hair.

Pulling back a little, Fangurl placed her hand under Alan's chin and kissed his lips again softly and lovingly. Alan could feel the spark between him and Fangurl and leaned to kiss her again but was stopped when the front door was kicked in. "Get away from him!"

Alan became scared and started crying again when he heard Eric's furious voice bellow out. Fangurl quickly stood up and in front of Alan protectively. The brunette was always used to Fangurl being happy and smiling, but now she was giving Eric a death glare and a scornful look. "Leave Alan alone," Fangurl stated. "Haven't you done enough to him?"

"Give me my toy back Fangurl," Eric demanded.

Fangurl turned to Alan and placed her hands on his face. "Go over and sit out of the way. I won't let him touch you, I promise," Fangurl whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Alan's forehead. The brunette listened to her and huddled in a corner.

Turning back to Eric, Fangurl repeated "I said to leave Alan alone." Almost instantly, knives appeared between Fangurl's fingers; a little trick she'd learned from Sebastian.

"Alan is mine," Eric growled. "You keep your disgusting hands off of my possessions!"

"I'm sure he'd much rather have my hands on his body than yours," Fangurl smirked. "My hands don't bring him pain like yours."

"Why you little bitch!" Eric yelled.

The next thing that happened was a blur when Eric was smacked into a wall with brute force that he didn't know Fangurl possessed. But Eric wasn't going to give up that easily. The sound of silverware against death scythe filled the air of the manor. Finally, Fangurl kicked Eric through the front door and calmed down when she saw he wasn't coming back in.

She returned to Alan's side and found him crying. "You could've died, for me, it wasn't worth the fight Fangurl," he cried.

"Alan," she whispered collecting the Shinigami in her arms. "You mean the world to me, and you're worth fighting for because I care about you a lot."

The brunette's eyes widened when he heard her statement. But after placing a kiss on her lips; the two of them sat there and held each other until Alan had finished crying.

Alan had decided to return to the apartment to gather a few items. After a continuous argument between Fangurl and Ciel, the Phantomhive boy had reluctantly agreed to let the Shinigami stay in the Manor, as long as he stayed out of his way.

Entering his apartment, he wasn't expecting Eric to be there, since it was in the middle of the day. "Why the hell are you here?" he questioned.

"I've come to get my things. I'm moving into the Phantomhive Manor and staying with Fangurl for a little while," Alan explained as he moved towards their bedroom.

Quickly, the brunette threw his clothes into a suitcase and then went into the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush and hairbrush. "Fine, just leave me like the little bitch whore you are," Eric challenged.

Alan turned and stated "I have been nothing but loving and faithful to you ever since our relationship started. You have chosen to treat me like the scum of the earth, and now you'll suffer the consequences."

"Faithful, Alan? Yeah you sure are damn faithful by going behind my back and making out with that bitch and then running to her like a scared little baby," Eric growled.

"Fangurl doesn't hurt me like you do Eric," Alan reminded.

Silence filled the air. "I do not hurt you, I put you in your place when you act out," Eric said.

"You cut me with a knife, you hit and slap me, and the other day you forcibly had sex with me. You clearly don't love me anymore Eric," Alan concluded.

Looking closer at the blonde, Alan noticed that Eric was crying silently. "Just go and leave me for her. But I promise you this, in the end, you will be crawling back to me. Even if I have to break that bitch, you will come back to me one way or another," Eric promised.

"Goodbye Eric," Alan said confidently as he left the apartment. After Alan closed the door, it took every amount of strength inside of him to not turn around and talk to Eric.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had passed since Alan and Eric had seen each other. Alan stood in Fangurl's bathroom early in the morning looking in the mirror. He was wiping the sweat and tears off his face with a cold washcloth. Alan had been awoken from his sleep again with nightmares of Eric. "Why Eric . . ? Why do you keep haunting me?" Alan whispered as he put his head in his hands and felt new tears fall.

Suddenly, Alan felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" Fangurl whispered gently.

"Yes," Alan mumbled as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry for making you get up."

Fangurl turned the brunette to her and kissed his forehead. "Why are you sorry? I'd get up for you any night," she replied as she lowered Alan's face to hers and placed another chaste kiss lightly on his lips. The Shinigami softly smiled as he took one of Fangurl's hands in his.

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to go back to bed, but you my dear need to get ready for work," Fangurl reminded quietly.

Alan lowered his head when he thought of work. "But if I go to work, then I'm away from you and near my ex," he said.

"I know, but if you need me any, just call me and I'll be there immediately," Fangurl promised.

The brunette kissed Fangurl once more before she left him to get ready. When he'd gotten completely ready, Alan went back into the room he now shared with his new girlfriend and found her sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. He reached out and shook her awake gently. "Hey honey, I've gotta go to work, but I'll be back tonight," Alan said. Fangurl nodded before reaching up to give him one last sweet kiss.

Alan smiled before letting the girl go back to sleep. He hurried to the Shinigami Dispatch Society's office, not looking forward to having to deal with Eric all day.

The brunette Shinigami closed the door to his office and exhaled deeply. Luckily Eric hadn't arrived yet and he had some alone time. But sadly that time alone would be brief, because he heard Eric's voice as he walked down the hall. Alan embraced himself to see his ex-boyfriend again. "Just leave me alone," he muttered as the door handle twisted open. Instinctively, Alan looked down at the work on his desk.

"How many times must you come in here alone?" Eric questioned. He then closed the door and growled "You little whore; you think you can hide behind your little girlfriend like she's your protector? Well just know this; if I ever see you without her while not at work, I will take you and tie you up inside my apartment and never let you go."

Just then William walked in and stated "Slingby, Humphries, you two have a reaping to do in London today at eleven a.m. sharp. Get to it."

"Yes sir," Alan responded as he stood up and walked out of the office with Eric following behind.

During the reaping, Alan felt extremely uncomfortable with Eric watching him. He knew that this was awkward for the both of them, but he and Eric were partners at work and he would just have to pull through it.

When they returned back to the Dispatch, Eric left Alan to go get something to drink while Alan returned to their office. He hadn't been in there for two minutes before Ronald barged in. "You kissed Fangurl?!" he questioned.

"Ronald, I'm sorry, but she was there and she comforted me," Alan explained.

"I don't care what she did, the fact is, is that you touched _my _girlfriend," Ronald said furiously.

"Fangurl told me that you two were just in a casual type relationship," Alan stated. Ronald Knox stood there speechless. Yes he and Fangurl did agree on a very simple type of relationship, but it was still a relationship. "Look, Ronald, Fangurl is very special, and she's one of the best things in my life right now. She helped me feel safe and loved again. But if it makes you uncomfortable, then I'll leave her alone."

"No, Alan-senpai, I know that Fangurl is special, and I love her enough to make her happy, and if she's happy with you, then I respect that," the blonde replied boldly.

Alan took in Ronald's statement. This kid really did like Fangurl, a lot. "Thank you Ronald," he said.

"But just know this senpai, I will not respect you if you hurt her in any way," Ronald warned.

"Don't worry, I treat her lovingly, just like she treats me," Alan promised with a smile. Ronald grinned, nodded, and left just as Eric walked in with two cups.

"Here, I got you something," he stated as he set one of the cups on Alan's desk.

Without thinking, Alan took the cup and began to drink it down. "You made sure to get decaf right?" he asked.

Eric nodded and leaned against his desk. Alan continued to drink, but soon began to feel dizzy. The brunette set the cup back down on his desk and grabbed ahold of the wooden edges. "Eric, what did you put in that coffee?" he asked as he began to collapse on the floor.

The blonde appeared behind him and caught him under his arms before whispering seductively "Something that will make you mine forever." Alan wanted to respond, but soon blacked out.

Around seven that evening, Fangurl was beginning to worry about Alan. His shift ended at five and he still wasn't home. She knew that he would've come straight home after work so that he could stay as far away from Eric as he could. Worried, she called Ronald. "Ronnie, have you seen Alan?"

"Well I saw Eric-senpai leaving with him a few hours ago. He said that Alan-senpai wasn't feeling well so he was taking him back to his apartment," Ronald explained.

"Alright thanks Ronnie," Fangurl replied and quickly hung up the phone. She knew what Eric was up to. She knew that Eric was trying to make his point clear that Alan belonged to him. Well Fangurl wasn't going to sit around and risk Alan getting hurt again. Picking up her jacket, Fangurl called Ronald again. "Ronnie, I need to go to the Shinigami Realm. Will you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," Ronald promised.

Fangurl waited outside the Phantomhive Manor for Ronald to show up. When he did, Ronald took her to the Shinigami Realm. "Alright, where's Eric's apartment at?" she asked.

"It's about ten blocks this way, across the street from mine," Ronald informed as he led her down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Alan Humphries woke up and found himself in bed. He hoped that he was back in the Phantomhive Manor lying next to Fangurl. But once he got more awake, Alan saw that he was lying in the middle of Eric's bed. He tried to get up, but the brunette Shinigami noticed he was handcuffed to the bed posts.

Struggling against them, Alan tried to pull free before Eric showed up. But just then, Eric walked in. Alan's eyes widened and he asked calmly "Eric, what's going on?"

Eric Slingby chuckled and walked over to the trapped brunette. He sat down next to Alan on the bed and began to gently stroke his face. Then Eric leaned down and whispered "You belong to me again Alan."

"No Eric, I belong to no one. I'm not an item, you don't own me, and I'd really like it if you'd let me go so that I can go back home to Fangurl's," Alan said.

The brunette flinched as Eric grabbed his chin in his hand. He leaned in closer to Alan and growled lowly "Don't ever say that bitch's name in my presence again." Eric kissed Alan's lips and bit into them viciously and possessively. Alan moaned in pain as blood began to drip down his chin. Eric pulled away and asked "Are we clear Alan?" He nodded as Eric kissed him again. "You are not going to leave me again. You are mine Alan, and I'll drive that point home one way or another."

Eric sat up and began to unbutton Alan's work shirt. When it was open, he began to kiss Alan's chest. "Eric, please don't do this," Alan pleaded.

This only caused Eric to become madder. He moved down and began to undo Alan's pants. The blonde became more and more aggressive as he heard Alan's pleas for him to stop. Finally Eric reached up and slapped Alan's face. "Shut the hell up! I will do whatever I want with you!"

"Get off of me!" Alan yelled as he tried to kick at Eric. The blonde grabbed Alan's legs and held them down underneath his knees.

"You asked for it now Alan," Eric said lowly as he bit into Alan's neck. Alan squealed as Eric bit deeper and began to take off his clothes. Eric slapped Alan when he squealed and then took his face in his hands.

The blonde kissed Alan's lips possessively again and ran his hands down Alan's body. When he reached Alan's lower body, Eric began to touch him gently at first, then rough and aggressive. "You think you can just leave me like you did and not get some sort of punishment for it? Well sweetheart, you thought wrong." Eric began to touch Alan even rougher until he was sure there were bruising marks forming.

Alan was close to breaking into tears. Eric was hurting him and wished he would let him go home. "Eric, please stop, it hurts," Alan whispered as tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes.

"Too late my pet, you will have to learn to get used to it," Eric replied as he placed a kiss on Alan's forehead.

"Eric, get off of Alan now," Fangurl stated as she barged into the room with Ronald close behind.

The blonde turned to Fangurl and Ronald and remarked "He's mine, I told you not to mess with my toy."

"Fangurl," Alan whispered as he looked at the girl. Eric turned his face to Alan and slapped him.

"Shut up, I told you never to say her name around me again, did I not you little slut?!" Eric yelled.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you hitting my boyfriend," Fangurl said as she took a step closer to Eric.

"_Your_ boyfriend? Alan is mine Fangurl, so you better just turn around and leave with Ronald and let us be," Eric recommended.

"Oh I will turn around and leave, just after I get Alan out of those handcuffs and kick your ass for hurting him," Fangurl replied.

The blonde stood up and grabbed his death scythe from under the bed. "Just try it," he dared.

"Come at me bro, I dare you," Fangurl challenged. Eric stood up and swiped his death scythe at the girl. Before it could hit Fangurl's chest, Ronald stopped the death scythe with his.

The blonde stepped in front of Fangurl and glared at Eric. "There are many things that I will put up with, but the one thing I will not put up with is you trying to hurt Fangurl," he stated.

Fangurl looked at Ronald with a stunned expression. "Ronnie . . ."

He turned to her and said "A person just doesn't let someone hurt their first and only love." Ronald placed a kiss on Fangurl's forehead before charging at Eric.

As the two of them fought, Fangurl rushed over to Alan. "Did he hurt you badly?" she asked as she worked to get off his handcuffs.

"No, but please help me, I'm in pain," Alan said as he leaned his head back against the pillow.

"Ok, Ronnie," she called to her friend. "I've got to get Alan home so I can help him heal."

"Alright," the young Shinigami responded as he dodged another one of Eric's attacks.

"C'mon Alan, let's go," Fangurl replied as she helped him up and handed Alan his death scythe. Weakly, Alan opened a portal to the Human Realm and they entered.

When Eric and Ronald saw that Fangurl and Alan were gone, they ceased their fighting. "Damn, lost him again," Eric grumbled as he threw his death scythe down onto the ground. Ronald looked at where the portal was and smiled because he knew the other two were safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Fangurl led Alan into the Phantomhive Manor and up to her room. She lay Alan down on the bed and left to retrieve a cold washcloth. The girl silently walked back in, sat down on the bed, and began to wipe his face to help him cool off and to wash the blood off his chin and lips.

"I'm sorry; I should've known Eric would try something like that," Alan whispered.

"Honey it's not your fault, I should've gotten there sooner," Fangurl replied. She reached down and lightly pressed her lips against the Shinigami's.

Alan pulled away and sat up. "Don't . . ." he stopped.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Fangurl asked.

"No, it's just . . ." Alan started. He turned away from her and closed his eyes.

Fangurl scooted closer to Alan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong Alan?" she whispered gently.

"Eric has touched me, and violated me, and you don't even act like it's affecting how you look at me," Alan explained.

"Is that what this is about? You think that because Eric did all those things to you that I won't love you the same?" Fangurl questioned.

The brunette nodded and let a few tears slide down his face. Fangurl turned Alan's face towards her and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Just because something like that happened doesn't mean I don't love you. He did all that forcibly on you, and you didn't want it. You are not at fault here. You are still the same beautiful brunette I fell in love with a year ago."

Alan's eyes widened and he asked quietly "You've had feelings for me for over a year?"

"Yes, but I never let anyone know, because I was with Ronnie and you were with Eric, but if I'd known that Eric was treating you like he was, I could've helped you sooner," Fangurl replied. "I wanted to tell you a few months ago, but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries."

The brunette continued to look at her before leaning forward and kissed her lips again. "I've had a crush on you for a while too," Alan admitted.

Fangurl began to blush. "For how long?" she wondered.

"Several months, ever since the office party when Ronald was allowed to bring you; I loved getting to see both sides of your personality," Alan explained as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Do you love me Alan?" Fangurl asked looking into Alan's eyes.

The brunette Shinigami froze. How could she ask that? Did she not know by now that he did have feelings for her? Maybe she was just confused, considering all that had happened over the past few days. "Yes, I love you Fangurl. Do you love me?"

"Yes Alan, I love you a lot," Fangurl replied. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently, trying to be gentle against the wounds that Eric had put on him. Fangurl ran her hand through Alan's hair before placing both hands on his face.

The girl then wrapped her arms around Alan's already exposed torso and pulled him closer to her. The Shinigami protectively wrapped his arms around Fangurl as he placed light kisses on her neck. Alan looked up at Fangurl, worried that what he was about to do was wrong. "It's okay, it's okay," she quietly promised as she nodded her head.

Alan lay her down gently on the bed, not breaking their kissing. The Shinigami quickly sat up and burst into tears. "I can't do it," he cried. Fangurl sat up and hugged him lovingly. "It's all his fault."

"Just wait until you feel ready, I'll wait for as long as you need," Fangurl promised.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked as he looked at her.

Fangurl kissed him gently before assuring "I just want you to be happy and not have any memories lingering in your mind that will make you feel unwanted; and if it takes days or weeks, then I'll wait that long for you."

Alan brought his knees to his chest as he lowered his head. Fangurl wrapped her arms around his trembling body before laying her head on his and placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Fangurl," he whispered.

"It's okay sweetheart, I promise," Fangurl replied. Alan raised his head to look at the one girl he loved. She smiled at him before catching his tears with her lips as she kissed them away. "I love you."

The brunette Shinigami leaned his head against her neck as she stroked his hair and held him while he finished crying. When Alan had finished sobbing, Fangurl discovered that her friend had fallen asleep, so she laid him down and covered him up on her bed. She was just about to walk away when something reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave Fangurl. I can't lose you, not after all this," he muttered.

Fangurl said nothing but lay down in bed beside Alan and wrapped her arms around him as she felt the Shinigami get as close to her body as he could. She knew that Eric had hurt him and possibly scarred him emotionally but she would be there for him through all of it.

In the middle of the night, Alan awoke and heard it pouring down rain outside. He looked over at Fangurl and saw her still sleeping. Quietly and stealthily, Alan wrapped his arms around Fangurl as he moved to hover over her and lightly lower his head to kiss her lips. The girl opened her eyes to find him on top of her. "Alan?" she whispered.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you, and by being with you, it drives out all unwanted memories from my mind," the brunette Shinigami muttered. He kissed her gently again as he felt Fangurl run her fingers over his back.

Alan quivered slightly underneath her delicate touch as he pushed the memories of Eric out of his mind and began to replace them with Fangurl. As he was doing this, Alan felt warmth flow all over his body as he opened his eyes.

"It's okay, it's just heating body oil; it gets warmer when you touch it more," Fangurl informed. "It'll help you relax more." Closing his eyes, Alan felt Fangurl rub his back as he grew warmer with every gentle stroke of her fingers over his body.

The brunette Shinigami pressed his lips against her neck and trailed them up to her own lips. There, Alan slid his tongue gently over Fangurl's lips before feeling the girl run the back of her hand slowly across his face. Her warm fingers lightly touched his neck as she sent her hands to his back again.

Alan heard Fangurl whisper to him "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

The Shinigami ran his lips down her neck once again before replying "I want you now Fangurl. I can't last another hour or even another minute without you." Leaning up, Alan began to pull Fangurl's shirt off her body.

"You're sure?" Fangurl checked. Instead of verbally responding, Alan kissed her mouth. "In that case, I'll be very gentle with you."


End file.
